darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Scars
The War of the Scars was the Great War between the Vampires and the Vampaneze prophesied by Desmond Tiny. The war also saw the introduction of human assistance, with the help of the vampirites for the Vampire's side, and Vampets for the Vampaneze's side. It had many small but bloody battles where many Vampires and Vampaneze died. During the war, Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley and Vancha March were sent by Desmond Tiny to find and kill the Vampaneze Lord, Steve Leonard. Origins About seven hundred years before the events of Cirque Du Freak, the Vampaneze had broken away from the Vampires. After peace was established between the two clans, Desmond Tiny arrived to both camps offering gifts and a premonition of what was to come. To the vampires, he gave the Hall of Princes and the Stone of Blood, while to the Vampaneze, he gave the Coffin of Fire. He told the two clans that the peace wouldn't last and that one day a leader would emerge for the Vampaneze, the Vampaneze Lord. This would serve as a crucial change in Vampaneze society, as one of their major weaknesses in early battles with the vampires was the lack of a true leader. The Vampaneze Lord would take command of the Vampaneze and would lead them to victory over the Vampires. The Vampires would have little chance at victory, but if they were able to keep the Stone of Blood safe, it was possible for the Vampire race to rise from the ashes. The Hall of Princes and Stone of Blood served to strengthen Vampire society and unite the vampires through blood connection. While it would serve as the symbol of hope and unity for many vampires, the stone serves as a major point of weakness as well. If the stone were to ever fall into outside hands, no vampire linked to the stone is safe as their position throughout the world can be pinpointed by the stone. Alternatively, the stone serves as a fantastic method to keep up to date with the current wereabouts of vampires during the war and allows for precise plans of attack to follow through. The Coffin of Fire served as the Vampaneze hope for future success. Closely guarded by Vampeneze who call themselves the Carriers of Destiny, the coffin is a trial by fire for any who sees themselves worthy of becoming the Vampaneze Lord. The true Lord will emerge from the coffin unscathed by the fires within while any other would burn. Throughout the centuries, many Vampaneze would take the trial only to fail. Beginnings The War of Scars began with the death of the vampire traitor Kurda Smahlt, who before being executed warned that the Vampaneze Lord has already been found. After he has learnt their customs and ideals, the Lord will be blooded into a half-vampaneze and all vampaneze would follow him, to the death if neccesary. Kurda's plan had been to steal the Stone of Blood and give it to the vampaneze in order to force the vampires to either join the vampaneze or die. Doing so would prevent an all out war between the two races and make the Vampaneze Lord unnessary in the eyes of the Vampaneze. His plan was discovered and foiled by Darran Shan, who was made a Vampire Prince for his actions in preserving the Vampire Race. Hunters of the Dusk In the beginning of Hunters of the Dusk, Desmond Tiny visits Vampire Mountain to inform the vampires that the Vampaneze Lord has been blooded and all Vampaneze now loyaly obey his orders. He tells the Vampire Princes that there are five ways for the prophecy he described to be avoided. All five are only possible before the Vampenze Lord becomes a full Vampaneze. The first was the plan of Kurda, which if successful, would have stopped the Vampaneze drive for war. The last way is only available if all other ways fail so he doesn't bother to talk about it. The second to fourth ways come in the form of three chances. Three vampires of Desmond's own choosing will be called the Lord Hunters and have the choice to go out and hunt for the Vampaneze Lord for the next year. If they do, they will encounter the Vampaneze Lord in their quest and three times he will be in the mercy. If they sieze the opportunity, the hunters can end the war by taking out the Vampaneze Lord. If they fail, there will be one last chance for the vampires to survive. The vampires Desmond choses for this mission are Darran Shan and Larten Crepsley, with the third being a vampire they will meet in their travels. No other vampire is allowed to accompany them on this mission or the vampires will be doomed to fail. Harkat Mulds accompanies them on this journey, choosing to stay with his friend Darran Shan rather than go with Desmond and possibly regaining his memories. The three decide to set out for the cave of Lady Evanna, as suggested by Desmond, and encounter a Vampire Prince (Vancha March) along the way, making him the third hunter. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Category:Miscellaneous